1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bonded semiconductor structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the fabrication of a semiconductor structure, semiconductor and metal material from a first portion of the semiconductor structure can undesirably contaminate a second portion of the semiconductor structure. For example, debris from the first portion of the semiconductor structure can undesirably flow to the second portion of the semiconductor structure during etching. The debris can be of many different types of material, such semiconductor, insulator and/or metal material. The debris can be of many different forms, such as particles.
It is desirable to reduce the amount of debris for many different reasons. For example, the debris can uncontrollably adjust the material quality of layers subsequently formed. Further, debris can uncontrollably adjust the electrical and/or optical properties of layers subsequently formed. Hence, it is desirable to reduce the amount of debris.